


The Morning After

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Morning After, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: Saeran wakes up first, feeling Yoosung's weight on the bed correspond with his growing guilt. Last night was a mistake; a storm of wild emotions and hormones, and he doesn’t want to move. He wants to fade away under the blankets instead of facing the inevitable repercussions once Yoosung wakes up.He remembers the two of them stumbling towards the bed- Saeran’s thighs hitting the edge and Yoosung’s unrelenting lips upon his threatening to topple him over. Yoosung finally pulled back, a trace of Saeran’s saliva on his lips, before his hands began greedily lifting Saeran’s shirt. They were both surprised at the gasp that escaped him when Yoosung’s lips hit his neck, sucking and determined to leave marks to prove that he had the courage to do any of this- That he had been able to get this far.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Back in June there was a Yooran week on tumblr, through the blog Yooranweek.tumblr.com. One of the prompts was 'Morning After', and I finally got the inspiration to write for it and this pairing.  
> Thanks Elly for proofing this for me!

            Saeran wakes up first, feeling Yoosung's weight on the bed correspond with his growing guilt. Last night was a mistake; a storm of wild emotions and hormones, and he doesn’t want to move. He wants to fade away under the blankets instead of facing the inevitable repercussions once Yoosung wakes up.

            He remembers the two of them stumbling towards the bed- Saeran’s thighs hitting the edge and Yoosung’s unrelenting lips upon his threatening to topple him over. Yoosung finally pulled back, a trace of Saeran’s saliva on his lips, before his hands began greedily lifting Saeran’s shirt. They were both surprised at the gasp that escaped him when Yoosung’s lips hit his neck, sucking and determined to leave marks to prove that he had the courage to do any of this- That he had been able to get this far.

            Honestly, it was overwhelming at first. Saeran hadn’t been touched like this in a long time, and this was the first time he had wanted someone to.  More than once Saeran had to pull out of his blissful daze and make Yoosung slow down for a moment, unable to think clearly with all of the excited overstimulation. Just enough to get his shoes off- nearly fall onto the bed in the process- and rasp out that they could continue after a few heavy breaths.

            He remembers Yoosung kissing his neck, his chest, and start traveling southwards after teasing one of his nipples. He didn’t think Yoosung had it in him, honestly, but he remembered the browser history he pitifully tried to hide in the past, and realized Yoosung had probably been quietly excited about finally having the chance to do this.

            Watching him pull down his underwear was erotic in itself, but he stopped him yet again, looking down as Yoosung pouted.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes,” Yoosung kissed his hip, his bare chest brushing up against Saeran’s cock. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

            And that’s all Saeran needed. Just hearing that Yoosung wanted this eased any anxiety he had.

            But unfortunately, as he lays in Yoosung’s bed the morning after, clad in his boxers and shirt, that guilt creeps back.

            He can’t deny that he wanted it just as much, that he hadn’t fantasized about those always smiling lips wrapped around the head of his cock. And now, he didn’t have to grasp at flimsy imaginings over what that would feel like- Yoosung happily gave him more than just visuals for that now. He could remember every time the blond gagged, how amazing it felt when he switched to just teasing and sucking on the side of his shaft instead of taking him in completely.

            God knows he wouldn’t have to imagine the rest anymore, either.

            But… Saeran turns to his side- facing the wall and ignoring the sun and messy blond locks behind him. He liked Yoosung. It probably wasn’t even a stretch to say that he loved him, but he wasn’t ready to take any more risks. He didn’t want to risk Yoosung’s heart breaking in the future, when he inevitably fucked up again. He didn’t want to risk seeing those beautiful eyes overflowing with tears because of him- or worse, discovering he had just been a fun way to pass the time, and nothing more.

            “Hey.” Yoosung’s voice startles him, and the blond sleepily giggles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know if you were awake.”

            He stays quiet, but Yoosung is used to it.

            “Are you okay?”

            No.

            “Yeah.”

            Yoosung hums out an acknowledgement, slipping his arm around Saeran’s waist and snuggling up behind him. It feels good- like the safety and comfort Saeran constantly craves, and he hates himself so much for giving into it. For letting Yoosung touch someone as disgusting and vile as him.

            But his body is warm, and Saeran can’t stop himself from hoping that Yoosung never lets go.

            Last night was a mistake. It was a mistake that won’t stop echoing in his head, and as much as he wants to punish himself for giving into his desires, he finds his hand tightly grasping at one the arms Yoosung has wrapped around him. He brings it to his chest, almost as if Yoosung's arm is a stuffed animal he can't bear to part with.

            Yoosung holds him tighter, nuzzling his back, before Saeran feels him freeze.

            “Hey, you're shaking-”

            “I'm fine.”

            But he knows that's not the end of it. He feels Yoosung's soft lips press against the back of his shoulder, the back of his head. It's so gentle, and it makes him feel worse.

            He wishes he could turn back into his stubborn self before he opened up to Yoosung, told him how his bright self was the only one giving Saeran hope to keep trudging through life. Saeyoung is always there too, but the guilt of all the shit he’s put him through never stops eating away at him.

            He wishes, but it’s Yoosung's whispers help pull him back, and he realizes just how violently he's trembling.

            Carefully, he's moved to lay on his back. Yoosung kisses his cheek, and holds him more securely against him.

            “Can you focus on my breathing?”

            Saeran pulls himself against Yoosung's chest, burying his face into the soft cotton of his shirt before nodding. He counts each breath Yoosung takes in, and when numbers don't stop his head from pounding, he wraps his arms tightly around Yoosung and focuses on his scent. Yoosung smells like fresh laundry detergent and a hint of his own musk. It's soothing, and before he knows it, his own breathing has become shallow.

            Those soft lips of Yoosung's press against his hair yet again. For a moment, he idly wonders why he can't just let himself be happy that this man is gentle with him.

            “I'm sorry.” Weak. His voice fails him before he can finish what he wants to say, but Yoosung's hands caress his back with light shushes.

            “There's nothing for you to be sorry for.”

            ...Maybe not right now there isn't. But if he chooses to give into Yoosung's calm demeanor, then there's a heavy promise of all the struggles they'll face. Horrifying, hard moments where Saeran relapses. Times where he can't function, can't make it to future dates they have planned because he can't even pull himself out of his bed. Future memories bound to be made that are just filled to the brim with tears and gut wrenching pain.

            Saeran forces his eyes open, blearily taking in the morning light as he pulls his head back. Yoosung opens his mouth to speak, but Saeran crashes their lips together with a needy kiss. When they break the kiss, Yoosung smiles while brushing Saeran’s damp bangs from his face, and at least for now he’s content to bask in the warmth Yoosung provides.


End file.
